Conociéndonos
by ValeriaCullen303
Summary: Bella se muda junto a su hija a Forks con el propósito de criarla en un lugar tranquilo y seguro mientras trabaja de profesora de literatura, pero nunca planeo que dentro de su nueva vida encontraría el amor.
1. Nos conocimos en un parque de atraccione

los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer. menos los que no identifican de la saga crepúsculo, esos son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia.

* * *

**nos conocimos en un parque de atracciones**

Hace dos días que me había mudado a Fork para comenzar una nueva vida junto a mi hija, creí que traerla al lugar donde crecí la haría feliz, después de todo yo lo había sido, pero podía ver en su rostro cuanto extrañaba a sus compañeritos de jardín.

Este año comenzaría primer grado y aunque sabia que estaba emocionada, no podía dejar que pase su último domingo de vacaciones en pijama mientras mira Bob Esponja.

-Julieta.

-¿que mami?- pregunto mientras se terminaba su desayuno.

-ve a arriba y vistete que iremos a pasear- le dije mientras me terminaba mi café matutino.

-¿A DONDE?- en sus ojos se podían ver la alegría que le hacia salir de la casa.

-sorpresa, así que no tardes.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, aproveche para lavar las tasas e investigar un poco en Internet sobre algún lugar al que llevarla.

Cuando vivía acá en Fork solía ser un pueblito sin muchas formas de entretenimientos, sacando el cine en Post Ángeles en el que pasaban pocas películas y la Push, una pequeña playa en donde los adolescentes y familias iban los pocos días de sol al año.

Por eso imaginen mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que habían abierto un pequeño parque de atracciones no muy lejos de mi hogar.

Decidí que no había nada de malo en ir con mis jean apretados, una remera blanca sin ningún estampado y mis Converse negras favoritas, pero mi hija era otra historia. Se puso su vestido azul preferido que resaltaba su piel blanca y su pelo en ondas de color castaño, dos características que saco de mi aunque tenia los ojos azules de su padre.

Una vez que estuvimos listas y en el auto emprendimos viaje mientras escuchábamos un cd con las canciones de disney de mi hija.

-¿Má a donde vamos?- Julieta podía ser muy impaciente cuando quería.

-Adivina, y si aciertas te compro un helado- le dije.

-dame una pista.

-es uno de tus lugares preferidos en el mundo- le dije, mi hija tenia una pequeña lista pegada en su habitación en donde enumeraba sus lugares favoritos a través de imágenes cortadas de revistas.

-¿La biblioteca?

Desde niña le enseñe la magia que existía en las bibliotecas, como un solo lugar podía contener tantos mundos y a raíz de ello, Julieta aprendió a leer a los 5 años. Asi que no es raro que sea uno de sus lugares favoritos

-Error, es otro lugar de la lista.

-¡Un parque de diversiones!- dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el asiento.

-Exacto, acabas de ganarte un helado.

-De chocolate- los ojos le brillaban de felicidad- chocolate porfa!

-bien, yo muero por uno de frutilla.

Al llegar nos encontramos con un parque mas grande de los que imaginaba, se podía ver dos grandes montañas rusas, una rueda de la fortuna y muchos puestos de comida, juegos en donde podes ganar premios y algunas atracciones para los mas pequeños.

Y aunque vivía en un pueblo pequeño, el lugar estaba bastante lleno.

Una vez que compre las entradas entramos entusiasmadas al "Crepúsculo" (si, ese es el nombre del Parque de atracciones) y pasamos el resto del día yendo de atracción en atracción ignorando las montañas rusas porque;

Uno: no tengo estomago para eso.

Dos: no puedo dejar a mi hija sola mientras me subo a semejante tortura.

-Má subamos ahí- Juli señalo la rueda de la fortuna mientras me arrastraba de un brazo.

-Esta bien, pero no corras- a veces me pregunto de quien saco tanta energía.

Luego de esperar algunos minutos en donde Julieta se impacientaba mas y mas vi que íbamos a entrar en la ultima cabina libre que quedaba, lo que era tener suerte porque ya estaba anocheciendo y si no volvíamos a casa pronto mi hija seguramente no se despertaría para ir al colegio al otro día.

-les molesta que subamos con ustedes- me pregunto el hombre que estaba atrás mío en la fila junto el que debería ser su hijo- ya es muy tarde para esperar otra ronda y Simón realmente quiere subir.

¿Vieron cuando te quedas en blanco unos segundos y no sabes que decir? Pues es exactamente lo que me paso.

Ante mi tenia a un dios griego en persona, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su cabello era un tipo de castaño dorado hermoso que lo llevaba desordenado como si no le importada su aspecto y aun así le quedaba bien.

Su niño tenia le pelo de un castaño oscuro que seguramente saco de la madre y para que me entiendan, era una ternura andante, chiquito y con unos ojos azules también hermosos (aunque es una lastima que no tenga los ojos del padre), parecía tener 6 años al igual que mi hija, así que me pareció buena idea intentar que mi nena conozca a niños de su edad.

-he, claro- le dije ruborizándome ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede callada?- me llamo Isabella Swan y ella es Julieta.

- Mejor dile Bella, a mamá no le gusta su nombre completo ¿verdad mamí?

-es verdad- creo que mas roja no puedo estar…

-entonces te diré Bella- creo que es la sonrisa torcida mas perfecta que vi en mi me llamo Edward Cullen y el Simón.

-señores, ya pueden subir- nos dijo el encargado de la atracción mientras nos abría la puerta con una cara que reflejaba su aburrimiento y sus ansias de que termine el día.

El paseo se me hizo demasiado rápido, mientras los niños hablaban entusiasmados sobre todo lo que veían, nosotros guardamos silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que el me pregunto si estaba de visita al pueblo o si era nueva ya que no recordaba verme nunca.

-No, me acabo de mudar aunque solía vivir aquí de niña- le conté mientras miraba el paisaje. Me gire y lo mire intentando descubrir si lo conocía de cuando era chica- ¿siempre viviste en Fork? No recuerdo conocerte de cuando iba a la primaria.

-No, también me mude aquí hace algunos años, vine cuando tenia 20 años así que ya pasaron 4 años desde entonces- me contó.

-tenemos casi la misma edad, yo tengo 23 años.

-¿y porque te mudaste a Fork?- me pregunto.

-cuando era niña mi madre no pudo soportar el clima lluvioso de aquí así que para salvar su matrimonio mis padres decidieron mudarse, pero yo siempre ame este lugar, es por eso que decidí volver para criar a mi hija en un lugar más tranquilo y seguro- le conté-. Ya sabes, cuidar a una hija sola no es fácil y mas en ciudades grandes en donde el peligro es mayor en las calles.

- ¿y su padre? – podía notar que realmente estaba interesado en lo que le estaba contando y no solo intentaba hacer conversación para pasar el tiempo.

-papi nos cuida desde el cielo- le dijo Julieta interrumpiéndonos mientras sacaba la vista de la ventana, luego como si no fuera nada volvió a hablar con Simón sobre que grande que era el bosque y como se podía ver un rió a lo lejos.

-lo siento, no quería sacar un tema complicado- se lo notaba algo avergonzado y por alguna razón la palabra "lindo" apareció en mis pensamientos.

-no pasa nada, enserio.

Quise sacar algún tema para derretir el silencio que se había producido pero antes de tener oportunidad la rueda se detuvo y tuvimos que bajar cuando nos abrieron la puerta.

-¡Mamá vamos a tomar el helado que me prometiste!- me pidió mi niña.

-ya es tarde, hija- le dije mientras veía el reloj, las 9:30 odiaba estar hasta tarde en la calle con ella sola.

-¡pero lo prometiste!

-que les parece si nosotros las invitamos por dejarnos subir con vosotras al juego- le dice Edward a Julieta quien se puso a saltar de felicidad.

-No hace falta, enserio- dios que vergüenza tengo en este momento.

-No pienso aceptar un no como respuesta- me dice mientras me sonríe de esa forma que amo… ¿AMO? Por dios, que mierda te pasa Bella ¡CONTROLATE!

-Ok… ¿no me queda otra no?

-definitivamente no.

Una vez en la heladería, Julieta tenía su helado de chocolate, yo uno de frutilla y Edward y simón su helado de dulce de leche con chispas de chocolate.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la tienda mientras hablábamos de cosas mas triviales como que hermosa estaba la noche y que este era el mejor helado de frutilla que había comido, los niños en cambio, tan concentrados que estaban en sus respectivos helados apenas se dijeron palabra.

Pero Julieta se entretuvo mirando al hombre de la otra mesa hasta que se lo notaba incomodo.

-Deja de hacer eso- le rete, no puedo creer que todavía lo siga asiendo aunque le dije era de mala educación.

-¿hacer que?- oh no, a mi no me iba a engañar haciéndose la inocente.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente lo que estas haciendo.

-esta bien, perdón- era imposible enojarme cuando me sonreía de esa forma, así que le di un beso en la frente y deje que siguiera comiendo su helado.

-¿Qué paso? Creo que no entendí nada- no me había dado cuenta que Edward y Simón nos miraban confundidos.

-solo algo que le gusta hacer a mi hija aunque sabe que es de mala educación- le dije sin darle importancia

-¿Qué es eso que haces?- le pregunto Simón curioso, espero que mi hija no sea una mala influencia para el niño.

-Me gusta mirar personas, mirarlas hasta intimidarlas, o hasta que les de risa- les contó Julieta mientras se terminaba su helado.

-eres una niña muy inteligente para tu edad- le dijo Edward.

-si, lo es- le sonreí- aunque a veces me gustaría que no lo fuera tanto, juro que cuando quiere te puede dar unos terribles dolores de cabeza.

Edward se rió y me pareció algo musical de cierta forma, como lo son las risas cuando salen de forma natural.

-si te entiendo, Simón es igual- esta vez la que se rió fui yo pero a los pocos segundo se unió Edward al escuchar a nuestros hijos gritarnos "HEY"

-¿A que grado vas a ir mañana?- le pregunto Simón a Julieta.

-comienzo primer grado, aunque no se en que salón- le contesto

-¡yo también! Espero que estemos en el mismo salón.

-si- Julieta sonreía contenta de tener a un amigo en el colegio y me puso feliz saber que no iba a estar sola mañana en su primer día.

Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, y menos con alguien que no conocía pero ya habíamos terminado nuestros helados, además de que eran las once de la noche y aunque no vivía lejos no podía permitir que Julieta llegue tarde a su primer día de clases. Así que me despedí de ellos y los niños quedaron en verse en el recreo si no les tocaba en el mismo salón.

Por un minuto pensé que Edward me iba a pedir mi número de celular, para que nuestros hijos puedan juntarse en la casa de alguno de los dos a jugar, no para una cita o algo por el estilo, enserio, ni se me paso por la cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo.

Solo nos acompaño hasta nuestro auto y cuando nos estábamos despidiendo me dijo:

-Nos vemos pronto- había algo en su sonrisa que me hacia pensar que el sabia algo que yo no.

-¿como? ¿Acaso eres mi vecino y no me di cuenta?- intente bromear para que me diga que es lo que quiere decir, porque definitivamente sus palabras parecían tener un significado oculto.

-No, estoy seguro que no soy tu vecino- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se empezó a alejar con simón tomado de su mano- pero creeme cuando te digo que nos veremos pronto.

Estuve pensando en sus palabras durante todo el viaje de regreso a mi casa, el silencio ayudaba ya que apenas se puso el cinturón Julieta quedo dormida en el asiento y no se despertó hasta que llegamos.

¿Acaso se refería a que nos veríamos en el colegio cuando fuéramos a buscar a nuestros hijos? No podía ser eso, ya que seguro seria su madre quien busque a simón mientras el trabaja. Me gusta pensar que esta divorciado, ya que sino estaría con su mujer en el parque y no le invitaría un helado a una extraña (no parecía el tipo de hombre que engaña a su mujer)

¿Pero y si lo era? No, no… definitivamente no.

Sin una respuesta clara decidí que era mejor dejarlo pasar, no lo conocía así que no tenia porque importarme si lo volvía a ver o no, si estaba casado, divorciado o lo que sea. Como puede ser que me encuentre pensando en alguien que no conozco y que encima me haya atraído un completo extraño.

Mi cabeza era un revuelto de pensamiento pero aun así logre llevar en brazos a mi hija dormida hasta su habitación y cambiarle la ropa por su pijama, una vez que la deje durmiendo en su cama tuve la oportunidad de bañarme mientras escuchaba algo de música para no seguir pensando y irme a acostar.

Mañana seria le primer día de colegio de Julieta.

Mañana seria mi primer día como profesora de literatura para los de primer año de preparatoria.

Mañana seria definitivamente un día largo

* * *

**Hola, me anime a subir esta historia así que espero que les guste.**

**estoy en época de finales pero espero poder subir pronto el segundo capitulo.**

**esta historia esta en prueba así que espero sus comentarios opinando si debería continuarla jajaja**


	2. 2 Primer día de clases

**los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer al igual que algunas ideas. el resto, siempre que no lo reconozcan de la Saga crepúsculo es de mi imaginación.**

**PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES**

**capitulo dos**

El despertador sonó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y no tenia pensado levantarme pero ya tenia a un pequeño animalito saltarín en mi cama que no se quedaba quieta.

-mami, mami despertate- ¿Quién encendió la luz? me tape la cara con la almohada.

-¡MAMA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE EL PRIMER DIA!

Me levante de un salto y Salí corriendo al baño, mientras me bañaba lo mas rápido que podía se escuchaba a Julieta poniéndose el uniforme de marinerito que era obligatorio para los niños de primaria.

Por suerte había escogido mi vestimenta ayer así que no tuve que preocuparme sobre que ponerme y pude ganar unos minutos para preparar nuestros desayunos.

Comimos algo más rápido de lo normal y llegamos a la escuela justo a tiempo.

Que manera de comenzar el día, ya esta agotada.

Deje a mi niña en el salón, luego de estacionar en la parte del profesorado y me dirigí a la parte de la preparatoria.

No podía aguantar con los nervios, era mi primer día siendo profesora desde que me gradué y la única experiencia laboral que tenía era de camarera de medio tiempo con el que me mantenía junto a mi hija mientras estudiaba a la noche.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, así que aproveche el tiempo que me quedaba libre para encargar los volúmenes de Orgullo y Prejuicio que necesitaba para la clase de hoy de la biblioteca.

Completar los papeles necesarios para retirar los libros me llevo mas tiempo de lo planeado así que al terminar me dirigí al salón con una montaña de libros en los brazos.

-Buenos días alumnos- dije al pasar por la puerta.

El ruido de la clase se podía escuchar a una cuadra seguramente, pero pronto se callaron y me miraban con curiosidad mientras yo intentaba colocar todos los libros en la mesa sin que se me cayera ninguno al piso.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan y seré su profesora de literatura- me aclare la garganta y intente que no se note mis nervios-. Como sabrán, literatura no es lo mismo que gramática, en esta materia leeremos mucho y entregaran ensayos al terminar la semana.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la gramática?- pregunto una de las alumnas que se sentaba en la primera fila

-Esa es otra materia aparte que tendrán con el profesor Jacob Black.

-¿Y porque dividieron la materia?- pregunto otro alumno desde el fondo.

-Creímos con el director que se le daba mucha importancia a la forma de escribir; puntos, comas, oraciones, ese tipo de cosas. Pero no aprendían realmente de lo que trasmite las palabras, de lo importante de leer un libro y experimentar todas clases de sentimientos.

-¿Aparte del aburrimiento?- dijo un graciosito desde el fondo.

-Exacto- le sonreí

Aguarde a que me preguntaran otra cosa o que se quejaran pero ninguno dijo nada. No se si se quedaron pensando en lo que dije o se cuestionaban que tan aburrida iba a ser la clase.

-Bueno, para empezar leeremos Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-¿Un clásico?... mas aburrido.

-No quiero leer un romántico empalagoso- se quejo otro.

-Silencio.- dije intentando no gritar, realmente no soportaba que se quejen de mi libro preferido.

-Primero; no es empalagoso y segundo, estoy segura que no les padecerá aburrido.

Comencé a repartir los libros mientras les explicaba que iríamos leyendo varios capítulos por día y al finalizar la semana me devolverían el libro junto a su ensayo correspondiente.

-Hoy no leeremos, sino que vamos a ver la película- les dije mientras entraba el televisor y ponía el dvd.

-¿No es malo ver la película antes de leer el libro?

-La mayoría de los casos es preferible leer primero el libro, pero este caso es especial, la película esta tan bien hecha que te motiva a leer la novela.

Todos aguardaron silencio mientras la película comenzaba y poco a poco pude ver que se iban enganchados en la trama (excepto algunos a los que les tuve que confiscar el celular).

Cuando la película termino note que estaban más seguros con respecto a lo que se iban a encontrar en la novela.

-Para mañana, deberán leer los primeros 4 capítulos y les recomiendo ir anotando lo que van sintiendo o pensando para que luego se les haga mas fácil el ensayo.

* * *

Llegue a retirar a mi niña diez minutos antes, así que me relaje y comencé a leer los cuatro capítulos que deje de tarea, se esa manera tendría la memoria fresca sobre lo que ocurre en ellos para la siguiente clase.

-¿Esa es la madre soltera?- pregunto una de las señoras que estaban a unos pocos metros de mi.

-Eso parece- dijo otra

-Es muy joven, no creo que tenga más de 24 años. (Pues no. Tengo 23)

-Seguro no se cuido y quedo embarazada.

- ¡Que horrible! Una niña no deseada.

- yo escuche que el padre murió al poco tiempo de nacer la nena- dijo una tercera.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

- me lo dijo Jessica, justo fue a anotar a su hijo el mismo día que ella- podía notar como me clavaban la mirada-. Y escucho cuando se lo contaba a la directora.

Me empezaba a descomponer, vine aquí a comenzar de nuevo, pero había fallado y todos volverían a hablar a mis espaldas, o peor aun, a los de mi hija.

-¡MAMÁ!- Mi hija estaba parada enfrente mía ¡anda a saber hace cuanto tiempo! ¿Escucho algo?

-¡Mira! Ahí esta la niña- les dirigí mi mejor mirada de odio y se callaron al instante, si mi hija escucho algo juro que las mato.

-Perdón Juli, me distraje leyendo- le dije mostrándole el libro aunque en realidad no había leído ni una sola pagina.

-si, lo note- se rió.

-Hola Bella- levante la vista y el estaba ahí.

-¡Edward!- Dios, que vergüenza- no te vi. ¿Viniste a buscar a Simón?

-No, el esta con la madre

-ha… vino a buscarla ella.

-si, yo solo acompañe a Julieta hasta su mama.

-Perdón, realmente me distrae

-No te preocupes, es mi deber.

-¿Deber?

-si mamá, Edward es mi maestro- mi sorpresa seguro estaba escrito en toda mi frente.

-Perdón por no decirte nada- me dijo sonriendo-. Quería ver la cara que pondrías al enteraste.

-Realmente estoy sorprendida, así que nos veremos todos los días- ¿es posible que este coqueteando? No, definitivamente no.

-Si, pero ahora me tengo que ir- le dio un beso a Julieta en la frente y luego uno a mi en la mejilla, pero curiosamente cerca de la boca.

Fue un accidente Bella, solo eso.

Vi como se acercaba a Simón y a una chica que parecía unos pocos años mayor que yo, su pelo corto era de un negro brilloso y se notaba desde donde estaba que era sedoso. No era muy alta pero vestía como una diosa y se la notaba entusiasmada porque no paraba de dar saltitos.

Julieta noto que estaba espiando y me dijo mientras nos subíamos al auto;

-Es la mamá de Simón, me dijo el que estaba feliz porque su papa regresaba de un viaje laaaaargo.

-¿su papá?

-Si mamí, el papá de Simón llega hoy.

-¿Edward no es el papá?- no entiendo nada, pensé que era…

-No mamá, Edward es el hermano de la mama de Simón.

Así que era el tío de Simón, dentro de mí algo se movió, era felicidad, estaba segura, pero no estaba bien, yo no tenía que sentir absolutamente nada.

Así que cambie de tema.

-¿quedaste en el mismo salón que Simón?

-Si, estoy feliz porque puedo sentarme con el en clase- se notaba que estaba contenta, pero algo en su cara me decía que había algo mal.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- le pregunte cuando llegamos a casa y comíamos una pizza.

-nada, má.

-¿segura?

-si, enserio- pero seguía teniendo la cara ensombrecida.

Decidí que no insistiría así que seguí comiendo pero al poco tiempo me hablo.

-Má ¿yo no fui deseada?- lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y sentí que se me iba a partir el corazón.

Aunque luego les partiría la cara a esas viejas arpías.

-No hija, nunca más digas eso. Tu padre y yo te deseábamos un montón y nos alegramos al tenerte.

-Pero eran muy jóvenes- las lágrimas continuaban.

La abrace y espere que se tranquilizada.

-Si, era muy joven, solo tenia 17 años, pero tu padre estaba muy enfermo y su sueño era tener una hermosa hija- le conté mientras se me encapaban algunas lagrimas- el realmente te quería y lloro de la felicidad cuando naciste.

-¿papá me conoció?- aunque las lagrimas seguían ahí, pude ver una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Si y te amó desde el primer segundo- me levante y luego de dejarla en el asiento saque un estuche de un cajón, lo abrí y le mostré a Juli una colección de fotos de su padre.

Algunas de ellas eran de el alzando a una Julieta baba mientras le daba de comer, otras de los dos sonriendo y una en especial, mi favorita, en donde los dos están durmiendo en la cama.

-Papá…- mi hija tomo las fotos y las abrazo cuidando en no arrugar ninguna.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunte mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Si, ¿me puedo quedar con las fotos? Son distintas a las que tengo de el.

-si puedes- le sonrió- después comprare cuadros en donde poner las fotos y las pondremos por toda la casa.

Las fotos que tenia mi hija eran distintas porque en ellas había un chico totalmente sano, la mas reciente era de su padre de 16 años abrazándome durante una fiesta familiar en su casa, estaba hermoso, con su cabello morocho algo largo y esos ojos que hipnotizaban. Era atlético y amaba el fútbol.

En cambio, las fotos que le acabo de mostrar eran de cuando teníamos 17 años, el estaba en plena lucha contra el cáncer, era mucho mas flaco que antes y había perdido todo su pelo, pero aun así era hermoso, sus expresiones junto con esa chispa de felicidad en sus ojos cuando sostenía a nuestra hija me hizo creer que lo lograría, pero… no lo hizo.

Aun así recuerdo cuando se entero del embarazo y no me arrepiento de tener a nuestra hija aun si sabia que habría muchas posibilidades de que el me dejara sola.

**(Inicio de recuerdo)**

Era sábado y me dirigía a la casa de Thiago. Estaba emocionada, nerviosa, asustada en parte pero tenia que contarle, el siempre lo había deseado así que no podría tomarlo mal ¿no?

Cuando llegue note al toque que las cosas no iban bien, sus padres me saludaron nerviosos y me dejaron ir a su habitación sin darme charla de nada.

Hacia tiempo que el estaba en quimioterapia y sabia que su humor podía ser malo durante estos días pero no creí que tanto…

En su habitación todo estaba tirado y roto, el se encontraba en la cama tapado hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-¡ANDATE!- me grito sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿enserio me vas a echar?- puse cara de enojada pero era 100% actuado.

-Bella, perdón… quédate- me acerco a la cama y lo destapo un poco para besarle.

-Me gusta que me saludes así- me dice con una sonrisa picara.

-Lo se- le sonrió e iba a besarlo de nuevo pero se agacho a un costado de la cama y vomito en una cubeta hasta que se quedo sin energía.

Me miro, arrodillada en la cama esperándolo para seguir besándolo y algo en el se quebró.

-¡ESTOY HARTO!- grito tirando lo primero que encontro (su celular)- ODIO VIVIR ASI.

-Amor, tranquilízate- le digo acercándome a el.

-ALÉJATE, quiero morir ¿no lo ves? Serias mas feliz sin mi, con alguien que pueda hacer su papel de novio y llevarte al cine, que pueda tener una maldita cita en un lugar que no sea su habitación, alguien que no vomite mientras su novia lo espera en la cama.

-sin vos no seria feliz- lagrimas luchaban por escapar de mis ojos.

-dame una razón, solo una. Por la que luchar, ¡UNA PUTA RAZON PARA NO CREER QUE TE ESTOY ARRUINANDO LA VIDA!

-Te amo ¿es que eso no es suficiente?

-Te enamoradas de otro, algún día lo harás- era la primera vez desde que comenzó con las quicios que lo veo llorar- ¡YA NO AGUANTO ESTE DOLOR!

Corro a el y lo abrazo.

-Entonces te abrazare hasta que el dolor pase- no aguanto y lloro junto a el.

-quiero que seas feliz- me dice abrazándome- y duele no poder darte experiencias únicas, no poder pensar en matrimonio por miedo a no llegar a los dieciocho.

-Me das experiencias únicas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

-Como ser madre- deshago el abrazo y lo veo a los ojos-. Estoy embarazada.

Al comienzo note que pensaba que estaba bromeando pero luego de unos minutos apareció en su mirada la alegría que estaba esperando.

Me volvió a abrazar y se largo a llorar, pero era distinto, estas lágrimas eran calidas.

-Mamá, mami, mamita, MAMÁ

-¿Qué?- volví a la realidad de forma tan abrupta que todavía veía su sonrisa cuando termino el abrazo.

-¿Qué pensabas?- me pregunto Julieta

-Nada amor- le sonreí para que no se preocupe.

-¿vemos mi película preferida?

-¿otra vez Los Aristogatos?- habíamos visto esa película unas diez veces.

-Si, porfa.

-Ok, anda a ponerla que yo llevo los pochochos.

-SIIIII

Prepare todo y me senté a ver el dibujito sintiendo que Thiago todavía estaba a mi lado.

* * *

¡hola a todos!

me alegre ver que les gustaba y quería subir este capitulo antes pero con los exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, encima este capitulo me costo mucho mas que el primero.

¡gracias por los comentarios!

RoxiD'Mellark: ¡mi primera amenaza para que suba capítulos! jajaja mejor subo mas seguido antes que me mandes a los Mutos xD

airam: Gracias por leer y perdón por no seguir la otra historia, se me fue toda la inspiración y como comenzaba la facultad esta en otra, cuando quise volver a intentarlo me sentí mal porque muchos ya estaban por eclipse (sentía que todos escribíamos lo mismo, y que yo me estaba copiando de todos porque no podía pensar en algo nuevo), pero intentare seguirla ahora en las vacaciones por lo menos para terminar crepúsculo.

phoenix1993, iara, alessandra7, RoxiD'Mellark, airam: gracias a todas por leer! espero que este capitulo les guste tanto o mas que el primero.

Gracias también a los que leen sin comentar, me alegro cada vez que veo un favorito nuevo.

ahora ¿les gusto? ¿quisieron llorar en algún momento? por alguna razón tuve que aguantar para no llorar mientras escribia este capitulo.

¿se imaginaban el porque edward sabia que se iban a ver pronto? ¿descubrieron quien es la mama de Simón?

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Recuerdos

Todo lo que reconozcan de la saga crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer. yo solo invente esta historia y a algunos personajes.

**Hola a todos! porfin son vacaciones así que pude volver a escribir =D espero que les guste.**

**esto ocurre años antes del nacimiento de Julieta y es un capitulo aparte de lo que vamos leyendo hasta ahora.**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo cuando empezamos a hablar…

6 AM.

La alarma del despertador sonó a todo volumen haciendo que levante la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, genial, otra noche que no había dormido por engancharme con la lectura.

Suspire y decidí empezar a arreglarme de una vez, después de todo hoy tenia escuela y aunque no me importaba lo que los demás piensen de mi tampoco quería llega tan desalineada.

Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude para poder bajar a desayunar con tiempo, me moría de hambre y si no me apuraba iba a tener que saltearme el desayuno otra vez

Hoy mi madre me tenía preparado una porción de Lemon Pie y una taza de café con leche (mi preferido) así que comí felizmente mientras miraba un poco de noticiero, canal obligado a la mañana por mis padres.

Termine de arreglarme luego de ponerme mi uniforme de colegio, un poco de corrector y base para tapar las ojeras, y agarrar mi mochila junto al libro que me quito el sueño.

Siempre llevo un libro en la mano, algo que se debe a que leo cuando puedo, como ahora que estoy de camino al colegio en el colectivo escolar.

¿Se dieron cuenta que en los libros la vida de una adolescente es emocionante? ¿Y que en la realidad la vida es aburrida? En los libros, durante la adolescencia, ellos van a clases de encantamientos, son elegiros como tributos, se enteran que son semidioses o cazadores de sombras o conocen a un hermoso vampiro que les cambia la vida para siempre.

En cambio yo apenas tengo amigos y las únicas aventuras que vivo son las que leo.

Es por eso que llegar al colegio nunca me alegraba, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Entre en mi salón y lo primero que vi fue a mi mejor amiga sentada en nuestra mesa charlando con su hermano gemelo quien es mi otro mejor amigo y se sienta atrás de nosotras.

-Hey- les digo mientras me acerco a ellos.

-Hola bella ¿y esas ojeras?- me pregunto mi amiga Rose.

-¿se notan? Pensé que las había tapado bien- saque un espejo que nunca usaba de mi bolso y me mire- ¿se notan mucho?

-Estas linda igual, Bella- me dijo Jasper haciendo que me sonroje apropósito. Quien no nos conoce pensaría que yo le gusto o talvez que estamos saliendo pero en realidad así era nuestra amistad, el amaba hacerme sonrojar y esas cosas, pero yo sabia que hace unos meses tenia una relación con una chica por facebook.

-Sabes que estas mint…

-¿Perdón puedo sentarme con vos?- Todos levantamos la vista y nos sorprendimos a ver a Thiago enfrente de Jasper, en todos los años que compartimos salón con el nunca habíamos hablado.

Por eso era tan raro que de repente se quiera sentar con nosotros cuando durante toda la vida se sentó atrás con su grupito de amigos.

-Claro, no hay problema- Jasper le dejo un lugar a su lado y Thiago comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila.

Mire a Rosalie y a Jasper, los dos me estaban mirando con una sonrisa en sus ojos y los descarados me guiñaron el ojo a la vez.

Maldito el día en que les dije que me gustaba Thiago

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Thiago se sentaba con nosotros, y poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarme a tenerlo tan cerca. No solo se sentaba con Jasper sino que de a poco iba haciéndose amigo nuestro, charlábamos, nos juntábamos a hacer los deberes los cuatro en una cafetería o simplemente pasábamos el rato juntos.

Lo que significa que pase las últimas dos semanas sonrojándome cada cinco minutos.

En este momento estábamos en la clase de Naturales, nos había tocado hacer un trabajo en grupo y como siempre yo lo hacia con Rosalie, Jasper y el recientemente incluido Thiago.

-Trajeron las cartulinas ¿no?- le pregunte a los hermanos. mientras terminaba de dar vuelta las sillas para usar la mesa de los chicos.

-¿no lo tenían que trae ustedes?- nos dijo Jasper.

Los iba a matar.

-NO, yo me encargaba de traer la información- le dije mostrándole las fotocopias.

-y yo traía los resaltadotes y materiales para hacer los afiches- Thiago se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse al vez las caras que ponían los olvidadizos.

-OK no pasa nada, voy a ir a comprarlas al kiosco del colegio- Dijo Rosalie levantándose.

-Te acompaño- le dije pero ella evito que me levantara.

-deja, Jasper viene conmigo, vos quédate con Thiago y preparen todo.

-¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar yo?- le pregunto Jasper.

-porque nosotros teníamos que traer las cosas- Rosalie lo levanta a la fuerza y se lo lleva.

A unos pasos de nosotros pude escuchar que le decía "_además deja que Bella pase tiempo con Thiago a solas_"

Definitivamente la iba a matar si Thiago escucho eso.

Pasaron unos minutos y no sabia que decirle así que empecé a preparar todo para cuando volvieran los demás.

Normalmente me gusta el silencio pero en esta ocasión me hacia sentir incomoda así que levante la vista de las fotocopias para decirle algo (lo que fuera) hasta que note que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte ¿tendría algo en la cara?

Por unos segundos no dijo nada pero luego puso sus manos a los costados de su boca, como si me quisiera decir un secreto.

Dude al principio pero le seguí el juego curiosa por saber que me diría.

Me fui acercando de a poco, hasta que plásticamente estaba encima de la mesa y muy cerca de el.

Y entonces paso;

Me beso

Fue algo tan repentino que no se bien lo que sentí, era una mezcla de labios suaves, un aliento a menta y unas mariposas en mi estomago que no se fueron en todo el día.

El beso duro unos segundos y luego pude ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa y su cara de alegría mientras que yo estaba súper sonrojada.

Creo que ese día no pude parar de tocarme los labios.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, jajaja **

**espero que les guste (aunque me quedo algo corto jaja).**

**tenia la necesidad de escribir algo mas sobre Thiago por eso decidí agregar este capitulo aparte. aunque no me quedo del todo como quería -.- **

**¿se imaginaban que thiago y Bella comenzaron asi? yo si jaja**

**tal vez**** haga uno o dos capítulos mas en el futuro como este, pero por ahora. pienso volver con Edward jaja**

**gracias por los comentarios**

**las quiero =)**


End file.
